Monthly pairing drabbles!
by Lolerator
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing on different pairings, sweet little tidbits to satisfy your cravings. Four drabbles at the end of each month! Enjoy, and don't forget to review to see the pairing that you want! T because I'm paranoid, probably worth a K... :)
1. May - Dramione

**_Hi everybody! _**

**_So, I was bored the other day and I thought to myself, "Hey, Hannah, you haven't written any drabbles yet! So, why not? You are bored, after all..." And here I am. I'm gonna update this at the end of every month - well, I'll TRY to - with 4 drabbles, with a new pairing each time. This month is Dramione, so... Yeah. _**

**_The first Drabble is very angsty, and is in Ron's POV. The rest are humorous. (I hope!) Oh, and I taken Hermione's first line from the second Drabble from a picture I found on the internet. :)_**

**_And, yes. All of them are 100 words each. EXACTLY. Including the stage direction thingys._**

**_Enjoy! See you at the end!..._**

* * *

-***-***-***- 1

They had been dancing around each other for weeks.

She cast stolen glances at him through lowered eyelashes. He would openly stare at her. Of course, no one would dare question him - he was a Malfoy, after all.

He would stare into space in class, only to lose points. She would sigh longingly into her books. Of course, no one would bother questioning her - she was the 'brightest witch of the age', after all.

And every day, I would watch them. I felt it my was duty to look after my best friend, after all.

My 'Mione.

My love.

Gone.

-***-***-***- 2

"'Mione, I've got a cold... My nose is running, I'm - ACHOO! - sneezing everywhere, and I feel terrible! ... Help?..."

"Oh, you have a cold? How rude of me. I've just laid an egg and now my body is violently ripping down the walls of my uterus. But can I get you a tissue, Malfoy?"

"Jeez, Hermione, I just asked... I'll go to Pomfrey for a Pepper-Up potion, shall I?"

**(*A slam of a door was heard before a loud crash*)**

****10 minutes later****

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Draco! I'm so, so, so, so, SO sorry for yelling at you earlier!"

"...Huh?"

-***-***-***- 3

"Ronald, you.. You... Pig-headed, arrogant, jealous excuse of a human being! Get out of my sight!"

*A slam followed by a indignant shriek*

"My dear, no need to take your anger out on me!"

****5 minutes later****

"Draco, get out of my way! I'm not in the mood right now!"

"OUCH! Your fist hurts, you know!"

****Another 5 minutes****

"Miss Granger."

"Professor Snape."

"What are you doing out of your common room?"

"Oh, I was just..."

***Loud sobbing***

"Miss Granger! Stop this at once!"

"B-but, Professor!..."

"Boy problems?"

"Huh?... Yeah. How did you know?"

"I have my ways..."

-***-***-***- 4

"Out of my way, mudblood!"

"Um, how about no?"

"Well, you will. Because I am a Malfoy."

"Point being?..."

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, BECAUSE I AM A MALFOY!"

"Two things: One, I don't care whether you are a Malfoy or not. You are really annoying either way. And two, I can't because you pushed me into a sprig of mistletoe. And now I have to kiss you."

"Hmmm... Fine by me..."

****10 minutes later****

"Eeeeewwwwww! Why are you snogging the ferret, Hermione?!"

"Well, Weasley, when a man and a woman love each other..."

"Don't continue that sentence, please..."

* * *

**_Sooo... How did it to? Tell me in a review, thank you for reading and WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE NEXT MONTH?_**

**_- Lolerator_**


	2. June - SeverusHermione

**_Hey! This month has flew by! And it was boiling (at least, it was in Britain, anyway)..._**

**_So, thank you to my reviewers: Lilian rose (Guest), Bellamort500, and Avalon Kore. You guys are seriously awesome! _**

**_This month's pairing (I spelt it right this time...) is Severus Snape and Hermione Granger (as suggested by Lilian rose), which is a pairing I am particularly fond of. The first, third and fourth drabbles are to make you smile (I hope!) and the second one is a bid angsty. Anyway, I won't keep you any longer!_**

* * *

"You better have a good excuse for this!"

He knew it was a bad idea to prank his pregnant wife. A seriously bad idea.

"Severus Tobias Snape!" called the shrill voice. "You better get your sorry arse out here RIGHT NOW, or you will find yourself CASTRATED!"

_Oops_. Severus gulped, before straightening his shoulders. He had been a spy on the Light side - and consequently almost got killed, had it not been for his wife - and survived 7 years of the Marauders. Surely, he could face a pregnant Hermione Snape after a prank?

_Right_, he told himself. _I'm going in._

* * *

Looking around the Shrieking Shack, Hermione panicked. She had just sent Ron and Harry on ahead to Hogwarts - they have more important roles than she.

And so she found herself in a dilemma - to save or to not save Severus Snape?

If Hermione was quite honest with herself, she wasn't sure if she could do it. But she ruthlessly squashed these feelings, taking a deep breath of the musty air, and stepping into the rubble.

When she found his body, he was barely breathing and his complexion was deathly white. But again, Hermione cleared her mind and grabbed a bezoar.

* * *

"Hermione, what exactly is this?"

"This, my dear husband, is your birthday present!"

"Yes, I figured that part out already. What I meant was, what is this... thing, and what is it's purpose?"

"Oh. Well, this is a Bugatti Veyron and it's purpose is to be fast. And to make its owner the subject of many people's jealousy."

"That, I can understand. It's quite a good-looking thing."

"A car, Severus."

"Those things that Muggles race around in?"

"Yeah. It's a joint present from Draco, Astoria and I."

"Shall I drive?"

"I think it would be safer if I did."

* * *

"Ooh! The next chapter's arrived!"

"Hermione, you're not reading blasted FanFiction again, are you?"

"Yes - and don't look at me with that tone of voice!"

"..."

"It's a muggle phrase, Sev. Anyway, I think it's hilarious reading what the muggles think happened to us!"

"If she wasn't my friend, I would seriously be annoyed with Jo for even including me in the stupid series..."

"Hey! I enjoyed reading the books (even though I have already lived through the events)!"

"You didn't get 'killed', though, did you?"

"No. But I was married off to Ron in the end."

"Touché, Mrs Snape. Touché."

* * *

**_And that is all for this month! When I see you next, it will be the summer holidays! Don't forget to review and tell me which pairings you would like to see next month! Bye!_**

**_-Lolerator xx_**


	3. July - Bellamort

**_Hey! Sorry this is a bit last minute, but anyway. This month is Bellamort! It was a pain to write, but I hope you enjoy..._**

**_For Ella. xx_**

* * *

A heavily-pregnant Bella Riddle waddled into the kitchen of Riddle Manor, craving raspberries and breadcrumbs. It was 2 o'clock in the morning, according to the mahogany grandfather clock that stood in the hallway. She had been woken up by a kick from the little girl - _just like her father,_ she thought fondly.

Eventually, Bella reached the fridge and opened it, sighing when the coolness enveloped her warm body. She reached for where the raspberries should be... But only to find that they were not there.

And suddenly, it was just too much. Bella wailed in despair, waking her husband.

* * *

"Tom! Tom! Come in here quick!" _Urgent_.

"Bella, what is it?!" _Alarmed_.

"My favourite show just came on TV!" _Excited_.

"...Good for you." _Relived_.

"What's wrong, Tom?" _Questioning_.

"I thought you were hurt or something, honey." _Tired_.

"Come, sit here." _Gentle_.

"What, and watch muggle television?" _Confused_.

"Well, obviously." _Sassy_.

"Okay, okay!" _Submissive_.

"... Bella, what are they doing?" _Scared_.

"Cutting her open so they can pull out the little baby!" _Enthralled_.

"... Why would they do that on television?" _Creeped out_.

"Because that is what happens in a muggle hospital, silly!" _Exasperated_.

"Oh." _Understanding_.

"... But why is she not in pain?"

* * *

He noticed every little thing about her.

The way she carried herself with such grace; the way the looked down her nose at everyone she thought was "beneath" herself. Even how she danced without a spot of pink appearing upon her white cheeks, without her breathing becoming laboured.

And suddenly, she walked - no, glided - up to him and curtseyed.

"My lord," she murmured. "Would you have this dance?"

He allowed a small, brief smile to grace his thin lips. "How could I deny you, Bella?"

As they danced, a thought drifted across his mind:

Yes, _he_ noticed, but did _she_?

* * *

November had always been his favourite month.

Maybe it was the way the autumn leaves would fall, ever so gracefully, to the ground. They looked so peaceful.

Or maybe it was because he met his Bella in the autumn. The young girl he met, many years ago, was nothing like the graceful, beautiful woman he fell in love with.

"But now she's gone," he whispered to the wind. "_Gone_. And it's your fault."

Suddenly, he understood something. A quote he had stumbled across, and had not understood, in his youth.

_That's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt._

* * *

**_Yup. The Fault In Our Stars. I've just finished the book, and I can't wait to see the film!_**

**_Let me know in a review what pairing you want for next month. (By which time I will be coming back from France, so sorry if that chapter is a bit late. It should be out on the 1st of September, which is a scary thought!)_**

**_- Lolerator xx_**

**_P.S. Check out the forum Plot Bunnies HQ if you want inspiration for fics, tips for getting rid of writer's block or even just to have a good chin-wag! Callie and Ella will look after your pesky little plot bunnies for you! Xx_**


End file.
